A Jó, a Rossz és a Bájitalok Mestere
by Ms. Chaos and IRM Karmada Dothlthleig
Summary: Humor, Perselus Piton megpróbáltatásairól. HP:PP:HG:DM:RW:AD:GW:BL:V:D:RH, nem feltétlenül ebben a sorrendben, WIP,AU, nem SLASH, kivéve, amikor Harry hugrabugos rajongói megfeletkeznek erről.
1. Prológus, talán epilógus is

**A Jó, a Rossz, és a bájitaltanár**

_Disclaimer_: Mi, sok szerencséssel ellentétben, nem kapunk semmilyen anyagi vagy természetbeni juttatást Harry Potter nevének használatával. (Az ajándék sütiket és alkoholos italokat azért várjuk! Na és a gyémántot is szeretjük!)

_Figyelmeztetés_: Itt-ott egy-két csúnya szó, hibás mondat. Szereplő halála. (Ez a bizonyos szereplő egy rókamanguszta, a 8. fejezetben)

A történet Chaos egyik őrült agyszüleménye. Míg nagysikerű (balsikerű?) hetedik könyvét írogatta, jutott egy kis ideje fanficek olvasására. És ezek közben persze jót röhögött a saját maga és mások oly gyakran előforduló hibáin, hogy kisarkítva most papírra vet egyet-kettőt.

Semmit, amit itt olvasol, ne végy komolyan. Chaos humora pedig olyan rossz, hogy néha ő maga sem érti…

Apropó, a történet NEM Perselus Pitonról szól.

**1. Fejezet.**

Harry James Potter délcegen állt a tízméteres Hollywoodi Mennydörgő előtt. A talárja lobogott a szélben, miközben halálmegvető bátorsággal elbújt egy tűzállónak kinéző szikla mögött.

- HARRY! HASZNÁLD A PÁLCÁD! – törte meg egy lány hangja az arénában ücsörgő statiszták fojtott röhögését.

- Kuss, Hermione! Ez az én harcom! – üvöltött vissza Harry, majd elgondolkozott – Hú, a francba. Hogy ez nekem miért nem jutott eszembe?

Azzal előugrott, és a sárkány őszinte döbbenetére varázsolt magának egy seprűt.

_A/N: Hazudtam. A történet valójában Perselus Pitonról szól. _

Perselus Piton tudta, hogy álmodik. Ez az egész túl bizarr volt ahhoz, hogy valóság legyen. De bármennyire is szeretett volna, képtelen volt felébredni. Először Potterről és egy sárkányról álmodott – ami már önmagában rettenetes – de a dolgok aztán sokkal de sokkal rosszabbra fordultak. Zihálva szenvedte végig az ocsmány, csöpögő képeket, és közben halkan nyöszörgött.

_A Bájitalok Mestere csillogó gyűrűt húzott Hermione Granger ujjára, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. A háttérben Harry Potter tapsolt örömében, és a szertartás után rögtön a varázsló nyakába vetette magát._

_- Úgy örülök, APA! –kiáltotta, és bozontos fejét belefúrta a férfi puha talárjába. Nem zavarta, hogy ekkor már egy fejjel magasabb Alan Rickmannél (aminek nyilván nincs is köze a témához), hanem a boldogságtól elfúltan kacagott Hermionéra – És most már van ANYÁM is!_

_Hermione csilingelő hangon nevetett, a násznép ujjongott. A háttérben kis repkedő izék énekeltek szívfájdítóan dallamos hangon, és az égbolt mintha rózsaszínné vált volna. _

Piton öklendezni kezdett, és ettől végre felébredt. Most igazán örült annak, hogy mindig tartott egy üstöt az ágya mellett. Ami ezek után belekerült, kísértetiesen hasonlított Longbottom órai munkájára – állapította meg kissé csalódottan, miközben egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a tartalmát. Saját magától még ilyen körülmények között is jobbat várt el.

Remegő lábakkal vánszorgott ki a fürdőszobába. _Ismét ez az álom_… gondolta, és nyöszörögve nézte saját elgyötört arcát. Nem csodálkozott rajta. Aki Rémálom Tinktúrával kísérletezik, számoljon a következményekkel.

Még mindig falfehér arccal vette le a ruháit: a vészjósló talárját, majd a tartalék vészjósló talárját, az alatta levő három kevésbé ijesztő talárt, és végül az öt réteg alsóruházatot.

Talán más csodálkozott volna ezen. De Perselus Piton szem előtt tartotta a biztonságot, főleg ha a tanítványai eltüntető bájitalokkal kontárkodtak. Mindig is büszke volt arra a tényre, hogy napi öt percnél többet nem tölt húsz kilónyi ruha nélkül.

Ezek után – jól ügyelve arra, hogy ne forduljon a tükör felé – a zuhany alá állt. Úgy gondolta, nagyon drámai lenne jéghideg vízben lezuhanyozni, de az ötletet hamar elvetette. Egyrészt sosem csinált még ilyet, másrészt elég volt a sokkhatásokból ma reggelre.

Próbált nem gondolni az álmára, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy folyamatosan Granger és Potter boldogságtól csillogó arcát látta maga előtt. Ismét rájött a hányinger. Kilépett a vízsugár alól, és a fürdőszobaszekrényben kotorászva talált pár üveg nyugtatót, gyomorerősítőt és könnyű drogot, amiket gondolkodás nélkül bevett.

Kezdte jobban érezni magát.

Barátságosan rámosolygott a saját tükörképére, és visszaállt a zuhany alá, hogy a haját is alaposan megmossa.

De ekkor megszólalt egy mágikus csengő, és egy bölcs, öreg hang töltötte be a levegőt.

- Perselus, itt a kapitány beszél. Kérem azonnal fáradjon a hídra.

„_A francba. Az a vén hülye mindig ilyenkor hív"_ – dünnyögte, és a hajmosást mellőzve kelletlenül kikászálódott a zuhany alól. Pár elnagyolt tisztítóbűbájjal felfrissítette a ruháit, majd magára ráncigálta őket olyan megjegyzésekkel, hogy _„Na persze… kapitány…" „Méghogy híd…"_

Albus Dumbledore, bár köztudottan a világ legerősebb varázslója volt, komoly mentális problémákkal küzdött. Néha teljesen kitisztult az agya, de általában minden figyelmét a citromos cukorkák, a zoknik és a Star Trek kötötte le.

Persze százharminc éves korában lehet, hogy ő is ilyen lesz – gondolta Piton, majd gyorsan megnyugtatta magát, hogy addig még van hetven éve.

Izé, pontosabban kilencven.

Dühösen trappolva hagyta el a lakosztályát, és még dühösebb lett, amikor észrevette, hogy lekéste a reggelit, és nemsokára becsengetnek az első órára. Viszont kéjes örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy meglátván őt a diákok elkerülik még az ötméteres körzetét is. Némelyiküket egy vicsorral is megajándékozta, szétrombolva hajszálon függő önbizalmukat.

Végül odaért az igazgatói iroda elé. Pillanatok alatt hatástalanította Dumbledore védelmi rendszerét, bár a kőszörny talpára ragasztott rágógumi majdnem kifogott rajta.

Kivágta az ajtót, és észrevette a halkan kuncogó ősz varázslót.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel, majd a tekintete az asztal előtt ülő Harry Potterre siklott. Ekkor már tudta, hogy a napját valaki nagyon tönkretette – Ez meg mit keres itt?

Potter persze nem válaszolt, de az igazgató mosolyogva felállt.

- Mézes cukorkát, Perselus? Vagy ketchupos forró csokit? Mentolos birkapörköltet?

Piton gyilkos tekintettel nézett vissza rá. Utálta, ha valaki belelát a fejébe, csak hogy kiszedje onnan a kedvenc ételeit. Ő a maga részéről sokkal hasznosabb dolgokra használta az okklumenciát – igaz, ez legtöbbször valakinek a halálát jelentette.

- Nem, köszönöm – jelentette ki megvetően – Térjünk a tárgyra. Most.

- Ahogy akarod, drága gyermekem – mosolygott Dumbledore, és egy zöld gumicukrot dugott az orrába. Örült, hogy pont beleillett. – Azért van itt Harry, hogy ő is végre megtudja: az édesapja él.

Harry álla leesett.

- Valahogy mindig is tudtam… - sírta el magát, de Piton undorodva felhördült.

- James Potter él?

- Én nem mondtam, hogy ő az – dúdolgatta az öreg varázsló, miközben négy szem és legalább két kontaktlencse nézett vissza rá.

- Akkor mégis ki? – vakkantotta Piton, felidézve Lily Evans iskolai pályafutását – Sirius Black? Remus Lupin? Lucius Malfoy? Horatius Lumpsluck?

- Még csak nem is jársz jó helyen - kuncogott jókedvűen az igazgató – Citromport, Harry? Mindenízű Drazsét? Hopp-port?

Harry nem reagált, de Piton közben elszürkült.

- Te jó ég, csak nem _maga_ az??!

Dumbledore abbahagyta a cukorkák veszett ropogtatását, és ezen mintha elgondolkozott volna.

- Nem. Nekem csak negyvenkét gyerekem van, és egyiket sem hívják Harry Potternek.

Ezen mintha Harry is megkönnyebbült volna

- Viszont van köztük egy Perselus Piton. – folytatta töprengve Dumbledore - Érdekes egybeesés.

Piton épp reagált volna valamit, de az igazgató gondolatai már máshol jártak.

- Idén nem divat a csíkos zokni. Felháborító. És nagyon veszélyes. De ne aggódj Harry, én megvédelek.

Harry bizonytalanul pislogva nézett fel Pitonra, aki viszont nem foglalkozott vele. Persze Harry általában örült ennek.

- KI AZ APJA POTTERNEK? - ordított rá Piton az igazgatóra, és ügyelt arra, hogy a hangja nyugodt és racionális maradjon.

Az igazgató a másik pofazacskóját mentolos cukorkákkal párnázta ki.

- Hát te, édes fiam – mosolygott joviálisan.

A döbbent csendben csak az öreg varázsló fékezhetetlen csámcsogását lehetett hallani. Potter elájult, de aztán magához tért. Beszélni persze nem tudott.

- Az nem lehet – jelentette ki türelmetlenül Piton – Én és Lily Evans sohasem…

Itt elhallgatott. Ez persze nem volt igaz, de számolni akkor is tudott!

- A kellő időpontban legalábbis nem! – fejezte be vicsorogva a mondatot

Dumbledore kuncogott, Harry pedig szemmel látható rosszulléttel küzdött.

- Ugyan, fiam – mosolygott az ősz mágus Pitonra – Ennek kibogozása egyik varázslónak sem jelenthet problémát.

- Ezt nem mondhatja komolyan – hörögte Harry, és a változatosság kedvéért elsírta magát – Ez itt nem lehet az apám!

- PERSZE, HOGY NEM!

Dumbledore tekintete eközben elkalandozott. Csak akkor nézett vissza, amikor a zöld gumicukor kiesett az orrából. Azt gyorsan visszadugta, majd küldött utána egy pirosat, hogy vigyázzon az elsőre.

- Ne aggódj, megvédelek, Harry – mosolygott atyaian.

Harryt kirázta a hideg.

- BIZONYÍTÉKOT, TE VÉN BOLOND! – őrizte meg a hidegvérét Piton. Az öreg varázsló arcán enyhe pír futott át.

- Ugyan, drága fiam. Nincs semmi bizonyíték arra, hogy én raboltam volna ki Bogoly Berti raktárát.

Piton megmerevedett. Nézte, amint az igazgató feláll, és megöntözi a főnixmadarát, majd újra visszaül. Potter ismét az ájulás szélén volt.

- Érzitek ezt az isteni gumicukor-szagot? – csevegett tovább az ősz mágus – Nem? Érdekes… Akkor sem érezném jobban, ha valaki az orrom alá dugta volna.

Piton arcizmai remegni kezdtek. Eszébe jutott a felmondólevél, amit a fiókjában őrzött egy jó ide. Miközben Dumbledore nyalókákat akasztott a saját szakállába, erős kísértést érzett arra, hogy egy Invito-val idehívja. Végül csak felrántotta Pottert a székből.

- Majd máskor visszajövünk – jelentette be bizonytalanul, és azon töprengett, hogy hogy lehet Dumbledore szakálla ennyire fehér a megpróbáltatások ellenére.

Cseppet sem jó kedvvel kidobta Harryt az ajtón, és a zajért, amit keltett, levont ötven pontot a Griffendéltől.

De ez sem billentette helyre a lelki egyensúlyát.

Albus Dumbledore komplett őrült volt, ez egyértelmű. De bármilyen zagyván is beszélt, eddig még soha, semmilyen körülmények között sem állított valótlant.

Ami azt jelenti, hogy beigazolódott a balsejtelme.

Dumbledore _tényleg_ kirabolta Bogoly Berti raktárát.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ez aztán a függővég! Na, ennyit erről. Gondoltam kiírok magamból egykét hülyeséget, hogy a _rendes_ történetem értelmesebb legyen. Nem tudom, hogy mennyire fogom ezt a szörnyűséget frissíteni, lehet, hogy nem is.

HARRY! HASZNÁLD A PÁLCÁD!: Szó szerinti idézet a 4-es filmből. Olyan csúnyán néztek rám, amikor felröhögtem ennél a résznél a moziban :)

No, elküldöm Kármádának, hogy mi a véleménye. Ha olvasás közben egy kicsit is felfele görbül a szája, felrakjuk, mert az azt jelenti, hogy veszettül vicces.

HP-SN frissítés valamikor a héten! Remélem…

(Kármádá mosolygott. Felrakom.)

Nektek hogy tetszett?


	2. A folytatás

A/N: Az Írónő elfelejtette kategorizálni a történetét: HP/ PP/ HG/ DM/ RW/ AD/ GW/ BL/ V/ D/ RH (nem feltétlenül ebben a sorrendben), WIP történet, AU, nem SLASH, (kivéve, amikor Harry jobbára hugrabugos rajongói megfeledkeznek erről.)

Az, hogy a rókamanguszta kivel fog összejönni, maradjon titok.

**2. fejezet**

_Amiben Piton persze felfogta, hogy Albus nem csak az édességraktár kirámolásában bűnös, hanem egy majdnem két évtizedes titok elhallgatásában. Valójában az öregnek csak most jutott eszébe ez az apasági ügy, de Albus ugyebár sokmindent elfelejtett az évek során._

_Például, időben meghalni._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Mi volt ez az egész őrület Potter apjáról? – förmedt rá Piton az igazgatóra.

Dumbledore éppen az Örömódát énekelte, két szólamú kánonban, német és egy skandináv nyelven. Amikor oroszul is csatlakozni akart saját magához, kicsit összezavarodott.

- Ó, hogy az? Megbocsáthatatlan ügy, megbocsáthatatlan – ez a szó nagyon tetszett az ősz varázslónak, mert elmondta még kétszer, és fel is írta egy rózsaszín illatozott papírra, hogy el ne felejtse.

Piton arca zöldülni kezdett.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy mit tudsz Potter apjáról?!!

- Áh, felülmúlhatatlan tehetségű varázsló, felülmúlhatatlan – mosolygott az öreg, majd egy darabig ízlelgetve a szót ezt is ráírta a rózsaszín papírra. Az első elé, ábécésorrendben. Majd a cetli felső sarkába odakanyarította, hogy SZÓTÁR, és elégedetten nézte az eredményt.

Piton érezte, hogy a beszélgetés fonala kezd kicsúszni a kezéből.

- POTTER. APJA. KICSODA? – tagolta türelmesen, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy mennyi jár az Azkabanban hirtelen felindulásból elkövetett emberölésért.

- Hány P-vel írják azt, hogy APJA? – nézett fel tűnődve Dumbledore a Szótár szerkesztéséből.

Piton nem válaszolt, hanem ingerülten kivillantotta az igazgatóra a sárgás fogait. Ez általában mindenkinél bejött, kivéve Albus Dumbledore-t. Képtelenség egy olyan embert megfélemlíteni, akinek minden testnyílásából cukorka szivárog, és képes hat teljesen különböző P betűt írni egészen váratlan helyekre az „apja" szóba.

- Válaszolj, VÉN MARHA! – pótolta az önbizalmát Piton pár megatonnányi gorombasággal.

Dumbledore azonban már másra figyelt. Éppen megpróbált rágógumi-buborékot fújni az orrából kilógó, erre teljesen alkalmatlan gumicukorból.

Amikor sikerült neki, Piton szeme alatt rángani kezdett egy ideg.

- Mit is kérdeztél, édes fiam? – fordult felé az öreg joviálisan az orrlyukán csüngő rózsaszín gömb mögül. Piton örült, hogy aznap nem reggelizett.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy én vagyok az apja??!

A buborék kidurrant, egyenletesen beterítve Dumbledore arcát a ragaccsal. Atyaian elmosolyodott, és lelkének minden szeretetét a másik varázsló fel irányította.

- Nahát, Perselus! Végre te is apa lettél? Igazán gratulálok!

- Arrrggghhh!- üvöltötte Piton artikulálatlanul, de mielőtt átkot küldhetett volna az igazgatóra, az hoppanált.

Piton megborzongott. Tudta, hogy a Roxfort területén nem lehet hoppanálni.

Úgy döntött, hogy most szépen kisétál, és úgy tesz, mintha nem látná az ablakon keresztül a Tiltott Rengeteg virágait porzó Dumbledore-t.

Pedig még azt is hallotta, hogy közben Shakespeare szonetteket szaval.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nos, Dumbledore a látszat ellenére nem volt őrült. Csupán briliáns agyának csaknem minden sejtjét egy, a háború szempontjából fontos kvantumelektrodinamikai probléma kötötte le._

_A szabadon maradt három agysejtje viszont tökéletesen alkalmas volt az iskola és a világ irányítására._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perselus Piton úgy suhogott végig az alagsor folyosóján, mint egy sötét felleg. Egy sötét, rosszkedvű, és „széttéplek-ha-hozzám-szólsz"-felleg. Páran nem vették az adást a diákok közül, és a látóterébe kerültek, de ezek hamar a gyengélkedőn végezték.

„Potter"- dühöngött Piton magában – „Bárki, csak ne Potter"

Irritálta még a gondolat is. Potterbe a diákok kilencven százaléka halálosan bele volt esve. Ami elég zavaró, figyelembe véve, hogy a Roxfortban a nemek aránya az egészséges ötven-ötven százalék körül mozgott.

Remegő kezekkel becsapta maga mögött a lakosztályának ajtaját, és nekitámasztotta a hátát a tölgyfa lapnak.

Itthon kellemes oxigénmentes levegő és félhomály fogadta. Mélyet szippantott a megnyugtatóan steril, formalinszagú levegőbe.

Óvatosan belenézett a tükörbe, és meglátta a saját elgyötört arcát. Máskor talán megállapította volna, hogy hatvan… izé, negyvenéves kora ellenére remekül néz ki, de most semmi bíztatót nem tudott mondani magának.

Az általa ismert világ összeomlott körülötte. A rémálmainak legrosszabbikja kezdett valóra válni, és képtelen volt elhinni. Ha ez a DOLOG kiderül, akkor néhány biológiában jártas Roxforti diák (vagyis úgy kettő-három) elkezd gyanakodni, hogy valaha, legalább egyszer az életben _hozzányúlt_ egy nőhöz.

Olyan ideges lett, hogy már-már majdnem újból lezuhanyzott. Aztán ez az ötlete is rémülettel töltötte el, ugyanis erősen helytelenítette, hogy az egészséges bőrbaktériumflórát heti egy alkalomnál többször víz érje.

Az ajtóra záróvarázslatot küldött, majd hangszigetelőt, szagszeparálót, riasztóbűbájokat, és pár nagyszerű ártást, amivel direkt Dumbledore-t tartotta kordában. Aztán elkezdte betolni a mágikus reteszeket, acélpántokat és a vasrácsot. Majd kissé zihálva nézett a művére.

Nem érezte biztonságban magát.

Gyorsan felvett még egy talárt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eközben

Hermione Granger órán ült. Előpakolta a több mint negyven kiló könyvet a retiküljéből (Bronstejn-Szemengyajev: Értelmetlen Szimbólumok Táblázata két példányban is ott virított) és két oldalra felpakolta az asztalára.

Remélte, hogy senki sem látja.

Persze mindenki őt bámulta. De csak azért, mert Harry épp nem volt jelen. Annak ellenére, hogy Hermione idegesítően okos volt, és mindent megtett azért, hogy a haja fésületlen benyomást keltsen, egyszerűen elképesztően szexin nézett ki.

És ahogy múltak az évek, egyre jobban hasonlított Britney Spearsre.

Ez oly mértékben frusztrálta, hogy elkeseredett lépésre szánta el magát. Pár pillanatig még a mágiatörténet veszett jegyzetelését is felfüggesztette, hogy jól kifundálhassa az egészet.

Össze kell jönnie valamelyik undorító alakkal, hogy végre békében tanulhasson. Egy olyan valakivel, akitől mindenki viszolyog, a népszerűségi indexe a mínusz tartományokban van, és soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem akarna évi egy alkalomnál többször megérinteni egy másik emberi lényt.

Töprengett.

Potter ekkor zuhant be az ajtón. Egészen úgy nézett ki, mint aki most gurult le egy lépcsőn. Lerogyott Hermione mellé, és zihált.

- Piton az apám – nyögte elkeseredetten.

- Igeeen? – csillant fel Hermione szeme, és alig vette észre, hogy szőke hugrabugosok sikításától kísérve Harry ájultan terül el a földön.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miután Piton végzett a szobájának hermetikus lezárásával, megkönnyebbülten lerogyott a fotelébe. Nemsokára azonban megérezte, hogy valaki kaján vigyorral figyeli minden mozdulatát. Lassan hátrafordult, és egy sárgán megvillanó szempárral nézett farkasszemet a bájitalos szekrények felől.

- Tűnj innen, Macska! – mordult rá Piton a fekete, cakkos fülű állatra. A Macska elégedetten dorombolni kezdett, aztán mintha röhögött volna, ahogy elnyúlt a dobozában.

_Most mindenki megdöbbent, ugye?_

_Hát igen. Perselusnak van egy macskája, bármennyire is tagadja, és hiába tartja a bájital-hozzávalók közt. _

Piton jókedvének cseppet sem használt a Macska látványa. Valahol a tudatának legmélyén érezte, hogy olyan dolgok történnek vele, amiknek a megtörténését nem igazán akarja. Pont, mint amikor ez a fekete szőrgolyó először feltűnt az életében.

Piton váltig állította, hogy csak azért tartja magánál a Macskát, mert egy tisztességes fekete kandúrért rettenetes összegeket kérnek a Zsebpiszok-közben. Pokolian drágák ott a bájital- hozzávalók.

Ha valaki azt _merte_ volna mondani, hogy Piton _szereti_ ezt az állatot, valószínűleg halálra átkozza. Előtte persze azért _meggyőzi_ az illetőt, hogy a puha párnák és a macskajátékok csupán a bájital-alapanyag állagmegőrzésének érdekében vannak a dobozban, és _felettébb_ bosszantja ez a helyzet, de mostanság egy olyan főzetet sem kellett készítenie, amibe macskamáj került volna.

Pitont halálosan feldühítette Macska fixírozó pillantása. Ingerülten felpattant, és hogy elüsse az időt a következő órájáig, automatikusan rendezgetni kezdte a bájital-hozzávalóit.

Az ábécésorrendben elhelyezett alapanyagoknál meglepően gyorsan eljutott az M-ig, és kritikus pillantást vetett az afrikai Mabogo-fű és a Macskagyökér között elhelyezkedő hozzávalóra.

Macska visszanézett rá.

Piton felvett egy sárkánybőr kesztyűt, és megbökdöste.

Macska vigyorogva dorombolt, és a hátára fordult. Tudta, hogy mi következik most.

A bájitaltanár kelletlenül vakargatni kezdte a hasát - természetesen csak hogy serkentse a vérkeringést. A macskavér megfelelő oxigéntartalma nagyon fontos egyes elixíreknél. A fekete kandúr elégedetten morgott, és úgy érezte magát, mint a világ teljhatalmú ura.

Piton gondolatai közben elkalandoztak. Szinte érezte, hogy tehetetlenül sodorja az ár, és valami Nagy Terv részese. Az pedig felettébb aggasztotta, hogy ezt a Nagy Tervet minden bizonnyal Dumbledore eszelte ki.

Kényelmetlenül feszengett. Valamit tennie kellett. Már-már azon volt, hogy sort kerít egy kiadós hajmosásra, amikor az ajtaja a bűbájok ellenére döngve beszakadt.

Ami ekkor feltűnt, leginkább egy hegyre hasonlított, de a szaga inkább trágyázott hegyre utalt. Gumicsizmában.

Az illető tíz döglött csirkét, öt nyulat és egy majdnem döglött lovat hozott a hóna alatt, mögötte pedig egy nagyobb disznócsorda pislogott.

Sár és egyéb barna dolgok csöpögtek Piton ragyogóan tiszta padlójára.

- N 'pot Piton 'sszór! – szólalt meg Hagrid, az iskola méltán nagyrabecsült professzora - Gyüjjön gyórsan, Harry életveszélybe' van!

Piton ellenállt a gyilkosság hirtelen rátörő vágyának.

Igazából nem lepte meg a hír. Potter évente legalább egyszer halálosan megsérül, vagy meghal, ez igazán nem számított újdonságnak.

- És mi van Albussal ilyenkor? – kérdezett vissza hidegen, miközben legalább húsz disznó és egy félig döglött ló fixírozta. Hagridról nem is beszélve.

- Hát tuggya ő aszonta, hogy még dóga van az orkideákkal – dörmögte kényelmetlenül az óriás.

Piton káromkodott. Albus átlag heti egy alkalommal meg szokta menteni Harry életét, de sohasem a megfelelő pillanatban. Harry például már alig mert vécére menni.

- Rendben. Véget vetek ennek - mondta vészjóslóan Piton. A disznók boldogan röfögtek, a ló reményteljesen nyerített, Hagrid pedig vigyorgott.

- Ez 'gyon kedves magátul! – véleményezte az óriás, de rögtön elkomorult, amint Piton hátrafordult a fekete kandúrhoz.

- Ezeket meg intézd el! – parancsolta a bájitaltanár, és elviharzott.

Macska vigyorogva kiugrott a dobozából, és szemrevételezte az idegesen pislogó disznócsordát, lovat és Hagridot. Érezte, hogy remekül fog szórakozni.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Na, ez a folytatás. Hát, ez már tényleg nem vicces, inkább csak enyhén szórakoztató. Na pussz mindenkinek.


	3. Nem várt Váratlan dolgok

**3. Fejezet**

_Amelyben még az Írónő által sem várt izgalmak történnek. Többek között megtudhatjuk, hogy mit csinál Voldemort a szabadidejében Tom Denem álnéven._

Macska rendelkezett azzal a képességgel, amivel a vele szemben álló állatok egyike sem tudott megbirkózni. Sem a ló, sem a disznók, sem Hagrid nem értette, hogyan képes egy lény egyszerre belenézni másik ötvennek a szemébe.

De Macska mégis megtette. És közben mosolygott. A disznók hátrébb húzódtak, a ló pedig becsukta a szemét. A döglött csirkék és nyulak most először örültek ennek az állapotnak.

ZING.

Macska kivonta a karmait. Csak úgy mellékesen. Többnyire nem szabadna, hogy az ilyesminek hangja legyen, de mégis volt. Ezután unottan kinyalt egy képzeletbeli porszemet a makulátlanul csillogó borotvaéles pengék közül, és visszanézett a buta szemekbe.

- Hátakkó mi… - szólalt meg Hagrid némi feszélyezettséggel a hangjában – Mögyünk is. Jó vót itten.

Ha Macska törődött volna a fizika törvényeivel, biztos furcsállotta volna, hogy valami, ami legalább egy tonnát nyom a lóval együtt, képes ilyen gyorsan helyet változtatni. De köztudottan nem érdekelték ezek a dolgok.

Egy ideig még elégedetten hallgatta az ijedt lónyerítést, és a disznócsülkök csattogását a kövezeten, majd felugrott az ágyra, és elnyúlt Piton csíramentesen tiszta ágytakaróján. Magában vidáman megjegyezte, hogy minimális energiabefektetéssel ismét győzelmet aratott.

És nincs semmi, amit a macskák jobban szeretnek ennél.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Meghalt? – kérdezte egy szőke hugrabugos fiú, egész testében remegve. De lehet, hogy lány volt.

Piton majdnem elhányta magát a magas, aggódó hangtól.

- Nem – mondta rosszkedvűen, és az elképesztően hősiesen kinéző, ájult Potterre vicsorgott - _Még_ nem.

Többen zokogásban törtek ki, néhány gyengébb idegzetű hugrabugos lény pedig elájult. Ennyi érzelem túl sok volt Pitonnak. Véget akart vetni ennek, bármi áron. Még akkor is, ha meg kell mentenie egy életet.

- LÉLEGEZZ, POTTER! – emlékeztette finoman az enyhén vonagló, zöldes arcú Harryt, megtoldva pár rúgással.

- HÖÖRRR! – válaszolt Harry, és újra lélegzett. Többen felsikoltottak a hatás kedvéért. Harry felemelte a tekintetét a varázslóra, aki megmentette az életét. Apai aggódást vélt felfedezni a hideg szemekben, de nem csoda, hiszen majdnem két percig volt oxigén nélkül az agya. Hirtelen erős gyermeki érzelmek kerítették hatalmukba.

- Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél… apa! – mondta a boldogságtól elcsukló hangon.

Piton ezt a percet választotta arra, hogy egy pálcamozdulattal elkábítsa.

- Csak hogy ne szenvedjen – magyarázta a hugrabugosoknak, akik szerencsére mindent bevettek.

De Hermione Granger is jelen volt. Piton ki nem állhatta őt. Bosszantóan sok értelmes kérdést tett fel, melyek ellen egyszerűen nem vértezték fel a Roxforti tapasztalatai.

- Professzor úr… - szólalt meg a lány bársonyosan ravasz hangon – Most a lakosztályába viszi, és hetekig ápolja?

Na, ez nem egy olyan kérdés volt.

- _Hogyan_? – firtatta Piton egy kriptatervező kedvességével. Hermione nem vette, vagy nem akarta venni az adást.

- Hiszen maga mégiscsak az apj..

Csak egy pálcamozdulatába került, és Hermione zsákként terült el a földön.

- Nohát – nézett le rá Ron Weasley három csirkés szendviccsel a szájában. Most kezdett feltűnni neki, hogy közeli barátai igencsak megfogyatkoztak. Amikor azonban Piton rávillantotta mardekárosan gonosz szemeit, elvetette a további megjegyzések közbevetését.

A három szendvicsből lenyelt egyet, és udvariasan érdeklődő tekintettel figyelte, ahogy Piton mindkét ájult barátját kilebegteti a teremből.

Töprengeni kezdett, hogy ezek után Harrynek vajon szüksége lesz-e a saját tízóraijára.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore eközben elégedetten dúdolgatott. Megtöltötte cukorral a csészéjét, majd öntött rá egy kis teát is, éppen csak annyit, hogy összefüggő, áthatolhatatlan szirup keletkezzen.

- Cukrot? – kérdezte a teavendégétől. Kicsit gyanakodva. A vele szemben ülő varázsló teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint ő, csak szürke csuhát és kalapot viselt.

Dumbledore ugyan többször ellenőrizte, hogy rajta a kedvenc hupilila-karmazsinvörös bársonyselyem-talárja van, de a tükörkép lehetőségét még nem zárta ki.

- Köszönöm, de már ettem két csészével – mosolygott a másik varázsló – Pipadohányod nincs?

Dumbledore egyre biztosabb volt abban, hogy ő ül magával szemben, és ettől nagyon jó kedve lett.

Meglehetősen sok elszívni való füvet tartott magánál, így elővett egy zacskóval.

- Hogy vagy mostanság? – kérdezte udvariasan a másikat, miközben az egy halálos adagnyi füvet tömött a pipájába. Lerítt róla, hogy hatalmas varázsló.

- Ó, köszönöm, elvagyok. Bár meglehetősen sok gondom akad egy félszerzettel.

- Azok meg milyenek? – érdeklődött Dumbledore, és kihívóan beleszürcsölt abba a szirupba, amibe a kanál eredmény nélkül akart belesüllyedni. Mivel piszok nagy varázsló volt ő is, sikerült neki.

Pár percig néma elismeréssel fixírozták egymást, a szürke csuhás varázsló a halálos füstfelhő mögött, Dumbledore pedig hangosan szörcsögtetve a cukorpáncélt.

- Nos, tudod – folytatta aztán a másik – Félszerzetek. Feleakkorák, mint amilyennek kéne lenniük.

- Ó, egy olyanom nekem is van – bólogatott Dumbledore megértéssel – Szemüveges.

- Hmm. Az enyém csak ostoba.

- Az enyémnek van varázsereje is. Meg egy heg a homlokán.

A másik együttérzően pillantott rá.

- Gondolom, árva.

- Jobbára – dúdolgatott Dumbledore, de aztán az arcát aggodalom felhőzte el. Eszébe jutott, hogy ma még nem hegyezte ki a színes ceruzáit.

- Felteszem, tőle függ az egész világ sorsa? – puhatolózott tovább a szürkecsuhás varázsló, majd csak úgy mellékesen fújt egy háromszáz sípos orgonát pipafüstből – És esélye sincs a győzelemre?

- Pontosan – énekelte Dumbledore, és halálos nyugalommal kihegyezte a kék ceruzáját az orrában, majd folytatta a zölddel és a sárgával.

Gandalf érezte, hogy kezd alulmaradni a szellemi párbajban. Jól tudta, hogy a legnagyobb varázslóknak nem véletlenül hatalmas az orra.

- Ezekkel mindig baj van – jegyezte meg békülékenyen, és most már csak egy kisebb hadihajó-flottát fújt a füstből – Nem bírnak magukkal a kis szerencsétlenek, míg hős nem lesz belőlük.

Dumbledore abbahagyta a ceruzáinak egyatomnyi hegyesre való kifaragását, majd bevett a szájába kétszázötven epres rágót. Meg egy citromízűt.

- Neked mi a módszered? – kérdezte udvariasan, és küldött egy vérszomjas, rózsaszín buborék-cápát Gandalf hajói után. Majd egy nyuszit.

Gandalf egykedvűen nézte, ahogy a nyuszi széttépi a hajóit. Aztán a cápát.

- Ó, hát én adtam neki Egy Gyűrűt – mondta kicsit leverten – Azzal elvan egy ideje.

Dumbledore helyeslően bólogatott, majd vadul satírozva egy szivárványt rajzolt az előtte fekvő minisztériumi jelentésre. Sárgát háromszor is tett bele, mert szerette.

- Ugye, arról van szó, hogy bele kell dobnia valami olvadt kőzetfolyamba, és kizárólag a Sötét Nagyúrnak van ilyen? – érdeklődött, majd rajzolt egy virágot és egy házat a szivárvány alá, úgy hogy az ablakában épp ott legyen az „iskolavezetésre teljességgel alkalmatlan" kifejezés.

- Nem egészen – mosolygott Gandalf kicsit büszkén – Van egy másik vulkán is, Frodó virágoskertjében, de ott tündérmanók laknak.

- Óh, igen, kellemetlen – bólogatott Dumbledore, majd elővette a gyakorlófüzetét, és díszítősort írt bele piros-kék ceruzával, csupa „a" betűből – Jómagam sem kedvelem a tündérmanókat.

- Azok a kis csapkodó szárnyak – borzongott meg Gandalf – Sosem tenném ki Frodót ilyen veszélynek.

Egy ideig hallgattak. Dumbledore a bé betűt gyakorolgatta, Gandalf pedig tisztelettel nézte.

- Én egy jóslatot adtam az enyémnek – szólalt meg váratlanul az igazgató – Egy másik tanítványomról szól, aki gonosz. Valamelyikük majd megöli a másikat.

- Ühümm – pöfékelt elismeréssel Gandalf – két legyet egy csapásra, hmm? Melyiknek szurkolsz?

De Dumledore pillanatnyi figyelme elpárolgott. Odament Fawkeshez, hogy megnézze, elég nedves-e az orra, majd megkínálta a teájával. A főnix vetett rá egy ijedt pillantást, és csendben felgyújtotta magát.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort vékony vonallá préselte az ajkait és koncentrált. A sötét szoba megnyugtatóan ölelte körül, és csend volt. Egyedül Nagini surrogását lehetett hallani a kövezeten, de a Sötét Varázsló ezt inkább inspirálónak érezte jelenlegi munkája során.

Hosszú, fehér ujjait a Szerkezet fölé emelte, és nemsokára kattogó hangok visszhangzottak a teremben.

„_Sziszi, a Kis Kígyó Kalandjai"_ – pötyögte az írógépbe - „_Gyerekkönyv_. _Írta Tom Denem"_

Voldemort pár pillanatig elégedetten szemlélte a sorokat, majd az ihlettől megszálltan folytatta:

„_Sziszi, a Kis Kígyó egy nap felkereste pajtását, Ugribugri Békát. Szép, meleg nyári nap volt…"_

- KUSSOLJ, TE ÖRDÖGFATTYA! – zengett fel Mrs Ogg, a szomszéd öregasszony hangja. Voldemort összerezzent. Észre sem vette, hogy hangosan mondta, amit leírt.

- MIÉRT nem mész ki inkább a napra, fiacskám, minthogy ezt a ferdehajlamú szöveget írod?!!

Mrs. Ogg hangját jól láthatóan nem érdekelte az ajtón levő némítóbűbáj. Voldemort hátán hideg veríték csurgott le. Minden tökéletes volt ebben a házban: az ódon falak, a puha faliszőnyegek, a muskátlik az ablakban… minden, kivéve Mrs.Oggot.

Ahogy Voldemortnak eszébe jutott a kétszáztonnás mugli öregasszony acsargó képe, rángani kezdett a szeme.

Kiskorában is mondták neki, hogy hirtelen haragú volt. Jó ember akart lenni. Állandóan. De egyszerűen GYŰLÖLTE, ha piszkálják.

Sok éve megvette ezt a házat, hogy a napjait az írásnak szentelhesse. Pár napig boldog is volt, amíg Mrs. Ogg be nem mutatta neki a pitbull – tenyészetét, és saját magát.

Még azon az éjszakán elhatározta, hogy muglikat fog irtani.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore egy öntözőkannával a kezében nézte az igencsak morcos és vizes Fawkest. Közben észre sem vette, hogy teavendége, hasztalanul várva a választ, rég távozott a saját dimenziójába.

- Nos, Harrynek szurkolok – mondta végül ábrándozó tekintettel – Egyrészt ő a jó. Másrészt Tom zseniális varázsló, de pocsék író. Az emberiség érdekében meg kell halnia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Nohát, boldog új évet mindenkinek!

Rossz hír: Egy hónapra eltűnök, vizsgák miatt.

Jó hír: Feltámadt a Merengő (utódja). Enahmáék létrehoztak egy oldalt (fanfiction. lumos. hu) és ott lehet mindenfélét (az én történeteimet is…) olvasgatni!

Voldemort jelleme, mint mindig, Kármádá ihletésének az eredménye:D

Köszönöm a véleményeket, továbbra is kérek:P


End file.
